Accio!
by desadevil
Summary: Harry has a plan to kill Voldemort. A plan that is both very clever and very stupid. Oneshot. Features manipulative!Dumbledore


**Title:** Accio

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter……does it take a genius to figure out?

**Summary:** Harry has a plan to kill Voldemort. A plan that is both very clever and very stupid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Number Four, Privet Drive **

Harry sat on his bed, thinking.

Over the years, Death Eaters had killed Sirius and countless other people. Dumbledore showed him the prophecy. He is the only one who can kill the Dark Lord.

"How can I kill Voldemort?" thought Harry. "I can't even go near him! Whenever I go near him, my scar would burn."

He sighed and got up to find some interesting book, in hope to clear out the frustrating thoughts. Unfortunately, he didn't have any new books. Sighing, he opened the fourth year charms book and began to read.

"Accio? I used it to summon my Firebolt in fourth year." Harry smiled at the memory. "But it is not very useful. Hermione said it can't summon people, or else I could have summoned Sirius before he fell behind the veil. And I can't use it against Voldemort."

Suddenly an idea appeared. "It can't summon people, but can it summon organ?"

A wicked plan was forming in his mind. As he imaged the consequence, an evil smirk that can make Lucifer himself proud appeared on his face.

Harry lifted up his wand and muttered, "Accio Voldemort's heart!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riddle Manor (Death Eater Headquarter) **

"Wormtail!" shouted Voldemort's evil voice.

"Ye…yes, my l…lord?"

"I have had enough of you. Now, I give you the honor of dying at my hand. _Crucio!_ Mahahahahaha..."

Seconds later, Wormtail's chilling screams could have been heard in the dark hall. All the Death Eaters inwardly winced.

"Nagini dearest, do you want him for dinner, darling?" asked Voldemort to his favorite little pet, adding a _lot_ of emphasis in the word 'darling'.

Nagini made a sound of disgust. "I'd rather have a toad than that pathetic rat..." hissed Nagini, her whole body and tone just screamed 'spoiled prat'.

"Wormtail! Nagini doesn't want you! You are dead now. Avada Keda--" Voldemort suddenly paused. The Death Eaters looked at him, wondering why he paused.

Voldemort could feel something was moving within him. Something big and round, struggling to break out. He couldn't hold on anymore. He screamed, sounded very much like a little girl, mimicking Wormtail's screams just a moment before.

The Death Eaters stared at their master, or more precisely, their master's chest. The cloth on Voldemort's chest was slowly ripping open, revealing ghostly pale skin and a big hole. There flew out a thing, a bloody thing with disgusting stink. It flew into the sky and disappeared, leaving a blood path on the floor. Lucius Malfoy's jaw dropped to the floor; Avery's eyes were as big as a galleon; Bellatrix Lestrange practically fainted; Severus Snape's skin turned pure white, which made him looked even more like a vampire.

Voldemort looked at his own chest. He couldn't believe it; his heart flew out itself! He passed out from pain and died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Number Four, Privet Drive **

Harry stared as something landed on the floor. The thing was deep red, almost black, unknown liquid covered its surface. He touched it tentatively, surprised at its coldness.

"It must be Voldemort's heart. He is really a cold-hearted and black-hearted bastard." thought Harry.

Suddenly there were two loud cracks, Fudge and Dumbledore apparated into his room.

"Potter! This time I won't let you slip through my fingers again!" said Fudge with glee.

"Harry my boy, what happened? Why did you use magic?" said Dumbledore with (mock) concern.

"Professor Dumbledore! Minister! I have just killed Voldemort! See, here's his heart! I accioed it and it flew to me……"said Harry.

Dumbledore and Fudge carefully observed it.

"It must be You-Know-Who's heart!" exclaimed Fudge. "No one's heart can be that black or cold! I'm going to tell the prophet and declare it to the world……and then……"

Dumbledore dropped his grandfatherly act and caring mask, the twinkle in his eyes back to full force, shining with glee. "Mr. Potter, you committed the underage wizard law. You cannot use magic outside the school. You shall live in Azkaban for the next ten years." said Dumbledore briskly. They disapparated.

Harry stared at the spot they were at, mouth opening and closing much like a fish.

**The End (or the beginning depend on your view)**

**Do you like it? I don't know if I'm going to continue. If my mood is good enough, maybe I will write... who knows?**

**My first language is not English, so please forgive my mistakes.**  
**Please Review, I'd appreciate it even if you only write one word.**


End file.
